


Полночь

by faikit, qazanostra, WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9674963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/qazanostra/pseuds/qazanostra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: Зимний Солдат продолжает регулярно наведываться к Стиву. Они занимаются сексом, после Солдат всегда уходит. А еще Стиву не позволяется называть его "Баки".





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [midnight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058707) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



Стив выключил свет и направился к кровати. Едва услышал шаги — и металлическая рука впечатала его в стену.

Взыграли инстинкты, тело отчаянно хотело дать отпор, но Стив позволил себе лишь повернуться, чтобы посмотреть в глаза Зимнему Солдату.

На какое-то мгновение они замерли. Солдат удерживал Стива, жестко прижимая руку к его груди. Затем наконец ослабил захват и мягко провел ладонью по подбородку Стива. Коснулся большим пальцем нижней губы. 

— Баки, — выдохнул Стив.

Солдат отшатнулся.

— Я не Баки, — процедил он.

— Ладно, — согласился Стив, вглядываясь внимательней. Он видел холодность Зимнего Солдата, но и что-то еще — животное и злое, и ощущал опасность, угрозу, смешанную с желанием привлечь эту дикость к себе.

— Я не он, — повторил Солдат и медленно придвинулся ближе. Провел рукой от живота к груди, легко огладил кончиками пальцев. Склонился к Стиву, неспешно, затем поцеловал. 

Вышло грубо, почти неуклюже. Совсем непохоже на Баки. Но Стив ответил на поцелуй, прижался, застонал.

Солдат замер.

— Почему я это помню?

Стив похолодел.

— Раньше мы делали это постоянно.

Солдат выглядел отрешенным и неуверенным. Но снова подался вперед, обхватил ладонями бедра Стива.

Стив напрягся, и Солдат засомневался.

— Хочешь, чтобы я остановился?

— Нет, — признался Стив и отвел взгляд.

Солдат навис над ним снова, медленно, будто понимая, что представляет собой угрозу. Жестко целовал в шею, шарил руками по телу, Стив отвечал тем же.

Когда они оказались на полу, спину обожгло ковром, Солдат вошел в Стива, а он закрыл глаза, заставляя себя не произносить имя «Баки», не делать ничего, что могло бы его оттолкнуть.

***

Зимний Солдат пришел снова, а затем еще. Он никогда не хотел говорить, приходил изголодавшимся по телу Стива и уходил, насытившись.

После Стив лежал в одиночестве, чувствуя опустошение. Но все равно ощущал благодарность. Даже облегчение. 

Солдат навещал его пару раз в месяц, и Стив никому об этом не рассказывал. Вместо этого он ночами ходил по своей квартире, думая о том, придет ли Баки сегодня, вспомнит ли что-нибудь в следующий раз, сможет ли он убедить Баки остаться или же тот попытается его убить. Он спал вполглаза, но это все равно было лучше, чем бродить по миру в безуспешных поисках зацепок. Теперь он боялся покидать дом, чтобы не пропустить следующий визит Баки.

Пусть ему и не было позволено произносить это имя.

Однако в итоге, когда Солдат снова собирался уйти, опустошенный Стив спросил:

— Почему ты всегда уходишь до полуночи? Ты что, Золушка?

Солдат выглядел озадаченным.

— Это сказка. Твоя мама читала ее нам, когда мы были детьми.

Солдат нахмурился. Похоже, он счел Стива идиотом. Но все же отметил:

— По пути к тебе я отключаю все камеры безопасности поблизости. Некоторые автоматически перегружаются в полночь.

— О. Тогда понятно.

Взгляд его снова стал отрешенным. Солдат ушел. 

По крайней мере, это уже было похоже на диалог, подумал Стив и долго еще лежал неподвижно.

***

В следующий раз Солдат начал разговор, когда они были в самом разгаре. Он прижимал Стива к стене, толкаясь в него сзади, но вдруг замер, обхватил ладонью за шею и прошептал в ухо:

— Я изучил ту историю.

— Что? — растерялся Стив.

— Про девушку, которая жила в золе. Подчинялась злой мачехе. Ты что, думаешь, это я? — зло спросил Солдат.

Стив напрягся, очень отчетливо осознавая и прикосновение металла к шее, и давление плоти внутри собственного тела.

— Это не...

— Думаешь, ты принц? Думаешь, меня надо спасать? — процедил Солдат, надавив на шею сильнее.

Стив вздрогнул. Вдруг отчаянно захотелось сказать Солдату, что Баки никогда бы так не сделал, что понял бы все правильно. Вместо этого он выдохнул:

— Я не это имел в виду.

Солдат отстранился, а затем толкнул Стива на пол.

— Перестань пытаться спасти меня, — приказал он.

— Может, это мне нужно, чтобы ты меня спас, — бросил Стив.

Солдат снова показался ему растерянным, но затем развернулся и ушел, не обратив внимания на брошенное в спину «Погоди».

***

Следующий визит случился через несколько месяцев. Стив почти потерял надежду.

Вернувшись, Солдат был нежным. Он мягко провел ладонями по телу Стива, коснулся губами кожи — медленные, осторожные ласки. Было хорошо, пусть и не так, как с Баки (Баки знал Стива наизусть, точно знал, что и как делать, с Солдатом же возникало неопределенное ощущение, что это скорее притязание на тело Стива, нежели близость). 

Стив полагал, что эта мягкость была намеком на извинения. 

Когда Солдат уходил, он ничего не сказал вслед. Тот пустой, ни к чему не обязывающий разговор, глупая шутка едва не отпугнули Баки насовсем, и Стив не собирался больше рисковать. 

*** 

И все же молчать вечно он не мог.

Несколько приходов спустя, когда Солдат направлялся к двери, Стив сказал: 

— Спасибо, что возвращаешься. 

Солдат обернулся, помедлил. 

— История про Золушку все равно глупая. 

Уголки его губ едва заметно дрогнули, и Стив понял, что это была попытка пошутить. 

Он улыбнулся, кивнул. 

— Ты так думал, еще когда мы были детьми, — сказал, надеясь, что говорить о детстве не слишком рискованно. 

— Тогда зачем мы ее слушали? 

— Твоим сестрам нравилось. 

Зимний озадаченно нахмурился.

— У меня были сестры? 

Стив сглотнул, опасаясь, что это — точно слишком. 

— Да. 

Солдат помолчал. 

— Наверное, они уже умерли? Много времени прошло. 

Стив помедлил. Младшая сестра Баки была еще жива, жила в маленьком городке на севере штата. Секунду-другую Стив думал только о том, каково будет для Баки увидеть ее снова. Всколыхнет ли это что-то в его памяти, найдет ли он там якорь, который сможет удержать его.

— Да, они мертвы, — сказал Стив, и слова резали язык, будто ножами. 

Солдат кивнул и закрыл за собой дверь. 

***

В следующий раз он перед уходом ненадолго задержался, остался в постели.

Стив все ждал, когда он встанет, а пока наслаждался каждым мгновением близости.

— Младшая сестра Баки Барнса жива, — наконец сказал Солдат.

Стив напрягся, гадая, что будет дальше.

— Ты ее видел? — спросил он.

— Да. Но она не видела меня.

— О.

— Ей нравится работать в саду. Внуки навещают ее каждые выходные.

— Я знаю.

Солдат повернул голову к Стиву.

— Ты солгал, чтобы защитить ее. Думал, что я мог бы причинить ей боль.

Гнева в его глазах не было. По крайней мере, Стив не заметил.

— Прости. Мне правда жаль. Я хотел тебе рассказать.

— Почему не стал?

— Баки хотел бы, чтобы я защитил ее, — ответил Стив. 

С той самой первой ночи он впервые произнес это имя и не был уверен, как Солдат отреагирует на то, что нужды Баки Стив поставил выше его собственных.

Однако Солдат просто кивнул. Поднялся с постели, оставляя рядом со Стивом холод. Опустил взгляд.

— Ты хороший друг, — произнес равнодушно, словно это для него ничего не значило.

— Спасибо.

— Я не побеспокою ее. Сестру Баки. Обещаю.

— Хорошо. 

Солдат развернулся и вышел.

*** 

Прошло еще несколько месяцев, и Солдат рассказал ему о своих воспоминаниях. 

В порядке исключения это случилось до того, как они начали, — слова прежде языка тела. 

Солдат долго молчал, а потом произнес:

— Я кое-что вспомнил. Мы ходили на пляж. Ты, мои сестры, я. Когда были детьми. 

— Я помню, — ответил Стив, заставляя себя не слишком остро реагировать, не позволить горячечности оборвать разговор до его начала. 

— Солнце слишком слепило. 

— Ага, — кивнул Стив. 

— Ты порезал ногу ракушкой. Я перевязал лоскутом, оторванным от рубашки. А сестры наблюдали. 

— Да, это было... именно так и было. 

— Не очень полезная информация. 

— Пожалуй, да. 

Солдат замолчал, придвинулся ближе, жестко сорвал со Стива одежду. 

Ушел он, не обронив ни слова.

Стив не спал всю ночь. 

*** 

— Я помню еще кое-что о Баки. 

— Да? 

— Помню поезд. 

Стив замер. 

— О. 

— Помню, как хотел только убедиться, что ты в порядке. 

Стив пытался подобрать слова, чтобы сказать Солдату — он сделал бы что угодно для спасения Баки. 

— Ты поэтому волнуешься о Баки? Потому что задолжал ему? — Солдат смотрел очень пристально, но не подозрительно. Скорее растерянно. 

— Нет. Не потому. Но я задолжал ему больше, чем тот день. Гораздо больше. 

— Ясно. 

— Я могу рассказать тебе обо всех случаях, когда Баки спас меня. 

— Нет. Мне не нужно об этом знать. 

*** 

— Ты меня боишься?

— Нет. 

— Порой я думаю о том, чтобы убить тебя. 

Стив постарался не выказать реакции.

— Я знаю, что тебе нелегко.

— Ты не так должен был ответить.

— А как? — Стив позволил себе легкое раздражение. 

— Не знаю. Но почти уверен, что ты лажаешь, — он едва заметно улыбнулся, и Стив с облегчением выдохнул. 

— Спасибо за совет. 

— Не за что. 

*** 

— Ты спас меня. 

— Что?

Стив еще не отдышался, а Солдат устроил его поудобнее на кровати после долгих часов секса.

— Не на хэликерриере. Раньше. Давно. Я был в плену. Надо мной проводили эксперименты. Тогда, в первый раз. 

— Хотел бы я успеть туда раньше. 

— Наверное, я ошибался. Когда сказал, что не нужно меня спасать. Я не помнил. 

— Зато помнишь теперь. 

— Все... как в тумане. Но я помню, что случилось. 

— Это отлично... 

— Мы были близки. Тогда. 

— Да. По-настоящему, — с надеждой сказал Стив. 

— Ты же знаешь, что так уже никогда не будет? Если ты на это надеешься.

Стив постарался удержать лицо.

— Конечно.

— Хорошо. 

*** 

— В последний раз, когда я приходил, тебя не было, — сказал Солдат.

— Мне пришлось отправиться на миссию.

— Я слышал. Тебя чуть не убили.

— Но не убили же.

— Ты должен быть осторожнее.

— Ты здесь, чтобы лекции мне читать или уложить в постель? — раздраженно спросил Стив.

— Ни то, ни другое, — произнес Солдат и ударил его кулаком в челюсть.

Стив ударил в ответ, ожидая продолжения.

Солдат ушел и не возвращался несколько месяцев.

***

— Прости за прошлый раз, — Солдат пристально и безо всякого выражения смотрел на него.

— Спасибо, — осторожно сказал Стив.

— Давай вернемся к тому, что было. Просто... к этому... — Солдат махнул рукой в сторону спальни.

Стив помедлил.

— Конечно. Хорошая идея.

Он пытался не выдать своей боли. 

***

Вместо того, чтобы выждать привычные пару недель, Солдат появился следующей ночью.

— Я оставил здесь один из своих ножей, — резко произнес он.

— Ты нарочно это сделал? — спросил Стив и поморщился. Если Солдат искал повод снова прийти, не стоило говорить об этом.

Но Солдат просто сел на кровать Стива и посмотрел этим своим взглядом — полупустым, полусердитым. Наконец ответил:

— Золушка потеряла туфельку нарочно.

Стиву потребовалась секунда, но затем он широко улыбнулся.

— Но я по-прежнему не нуждаюсь в том, чтобы ты, задница самоуверенная, спасал меня, — добавил Солдат с оттенком сухой иронии.

— Хорошо, — сказал Стив, затем осторожно присел рядом. Он понял, что они никогда так не делали — не сидели рядом, бок о бок.

— И мы не будем друзьями.

— Хорошо, — сглотнув, согласился Стив.

— Я... не знаю, как быть чьим-то другом.

— Раньше ты умел это лучше всех.

Солдат отвел взгляд.

— Ну, больше нет.

— ... Прости.

Солдат положил руку на колено Стива.

— Все в порядке. Хочешь, чтобы мы все это прекратили?

— Нет. Возможно, следовало бы. Но не хочу.

— Иногда я ненавижу тебя за то, что ждешь, когда я стану им, — немного помолчав, сказал Солдат.

— ... Я знаю.

— Иногда я ненавижу тебя за то, что победил меня в той драке. Иногда ненавижу тебя за то, что не дал тебе утонуть в реке. За то, что я не могу понять, почему сделал это. 

Стив промолчал.

Солдат продолжил:

— Иногда я ненавижу тебя за то, что ты помнишь, а я — нет. Но после думаю, что не помнить легче. Как тогда, когда ты смотрел на старые фотографии и плакал.

Стив напрягся.

— Тебя беспокоит то, что я шпионю за тобой? — спросил Солдат.

— Нет.

Он вздохнул.

— Ты лжешь мне. Постоянно. Но я понимаю, почему.

— Слушай. Даже если ты никогда не вспомнишь, я все равно буду считать тебя другом.

Солдат тяжело посмотрел на него.

— Именно это я и пытаюсь сказать тебе, Стив. Я не могу быть другом. Если то, что мы делаем, не... приносит облегчения... возможно, нам стоит остановиться.

Стиву потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, о чем говорит Солдат. От осознания того, что тот пытается его защитить, почти закружилась голова. 

Наконец Стив смог сказать:

— Пожалуйста, не останавливайся. 

Солдат подался вперед, прижался лбом ко лбу Стива. 

— Не веди себя так, будто знаешь, что творится в моей голове. Даже я этого не знаю. Хэппи-энда не будет. Скорее всего, все кончится смертью одного из нас. 

Стив легко коснулся его губ своими. 

— Просто не переставай приходить. Все остальное неважно. 

Солдат склонил голову набок.

— А Баки когда-нибудь злился за то, что ты бросался в омут с головой?

— Ежедневно, — ответил Стив, и Солдат чуть заметно улыбнулся. 

Затем поднялся, повернулся к двери. 

— Когда ты вернешься? — спросил Стив — и плевать, что в голосе почти слышалась мольба. Он просто надеялся, что Солдат не отреагирует яростью. 

— Через неделю, — просто ответил тот. 

— Хорошо. 

— В следующий раз... меньше разговоров. Ладно? Давай сосредоточимся на том, что у нас получается лучше.

— Как хочешь.

Солдат ушел не обернувшись. 

Стив долго смотрел на закрывшуюся за ним дверь.


End file.
